<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 244 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236033">Day 244</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [244]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [244]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 244</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evelina was working with the tranquil again today. She had worked out an arrangement with Knight Captain Cullen where she would put extra time and work to help the Circle’s income and a portion of that money would be given out as alms to the Ferelden refugees. Why Cullen and the rest of the Chantry wouldn’t just do that on their own, she would never understand. Charity was what they claimed to be all about.</p>
<p>Today she was given Maddox’s new assistant a tour of the Gallows. Nalanna was the most inquisitive tranquil Evelina had ever met. She would not stop asking about the cycle of life in the Circle, what the templars were like, all the exits from the Gallows and the city. She asked who was allowed what magical devices.</p>
<p>“Where are you going with all these questions?” he huffed after one to many queries from the elf.</p>
<p>“I am simply looking to integrate myself more fully into the Circle’s operations,” she replied. “The more I know about the day-to-day operations, the more seamless it will be.”</p>
<p>Evelina tried to continue with the tour as best she could but couldn’t shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Some mages said the tranquill were unnerving and strange but Evelina had spent enough time with them to know different. Each carried a piece of their former selves, but for the most part there were more similarities than differences.</p>
<p>“I understand that you have made great efforts to help the poor of the city,” Nalanna said. “It must be difficult, given the incredibly limited opportunities you have to leave the Gallows.” </p>
<p>That was the last straw. No tranquil Evelina had ever met was this interested in her personal life.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” she demanded.</p>
<p>“I am trying-”</p>
<p>“Trying to integrate yourself into blah blah blah,” Eveline interrupted. “You’re up to something.”</p>
<p>“I do not know what-”</p>
<p>“Look,” Eveline said, “you are like no tranquil I’ve ever met, and we have a lot of tranquil here. What are you playing at.”</p>
<p>Eveline felt like Nalanna was staring right into her soul.</p>
<p>“I understand a lot of mages desire freedom,” she said. “Most are driven for selfish desires but you seem to have a sense of duty that calls you.”</p>
<p>Evelina didn’t immediately respond. Nalanna’s expression was unreadable, one of the few things she shared with other tranquil. A few days ago she had been an apostate so obviously she had once desired freedom. Eveline though that such desires were always erased by the brand and yet… the tranquil did make requests, they did take independent action. However, it could be a trick. A plot by Meredith to draw out dissent in the mages.</p>
<p>“You are mistaken,” Eveline said, “I had my opportunity to escape during the Blight. My phylactery was destroyed and there were no templates in sight. I turned myself into the Circle here as soon as I could.” She did not say that it had been a mistake. That she dreamed of fleeing and taking her children away to a better place. Her answer seemed to satisfy the tranquil who nodded and motioned for her to continue the tour.</p>
<p>That night, when Eveline was trying to fall asleep she could not keep thoughts of freedom from her mind. Even without magic she could provide a better life for her children. Better then the life they had now, as they tried to survive in a city that didn’t give a damn about her. She had brought them here and she had abandoned them. Walter and Cricket. She wept bitter tears for them that night as she had many nights before.</p>
<p>She could not bear this pain inside her much longer. This feeling of helplessness. If she were made tranquil she would not care so much anymore. Her last thought before sleep finally came to claim her, was that her life could not continue like this. She would have her freedom or she would embrace tranquility.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>